


You Don’t Belong to Me

by m0ssylog



Category: The Witcher, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Other, So basically, but it ends sweey, but maybe. it’d b cool. if yenn and triss got together, cos they obviously both love him as friends, i think triss and yenn shldnt b in this love triangle w geralt, so this kind a hate fuck-y kind of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssylog/pseuds/m0ssylog
Summary: The Witcher fortress, a place of death and loss, war and famine, can be seen in a better light. For example, whenever the halls are filled with laughter and flushed cheeks from strong alcohols freshly distilled in the mountains. With everyone else in bed, Geralt drinks happily with his two favorite sorceresses.
Relationships: Yennefer Vengerbergu / Triss Merigold, Yennefer/Triss
Kudos: 11





	You Don’t Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> ive watched the show and im playing the wild hunt and reading the first book so there are references to each of those medias. i also used mainly the netflix’s version of triss’s character design cos it’s just all around so much better than game her imo

Laughter fills the stone walled den within Kaer Morhen.  
The three, two enchantresses, one witcher, sit by a brick fireplace well used. It spits and dances fire in unison with their light joking and conversation. They drink of a special witcher made alcohol, so strong they can barely sip, and used to toughen up little boys into becoming witchers. With a sigh of relief from the instant gratification of laughter, Geralt stands.  
“One moment, I’ll be in the bathroom.”  
The two ladies nod and watch him leave. He stumbles slightly and they giggle when he reaches for the door and grabs air instead.  
“Ah, I’ve missed him.” Triss speaks, taking a small sip from her tankard. Her red coily hair is tied back with an expensive silk wrap. She wears a casual evening dress... her aquantience, on the other hand.  
Yennefer adjusts her corset beneath her lavishing black and white dress. It accents her curves and sits tight on her skin. At the wrists it flares to display her delicate hands, same concept for her neck and feet. A hole at the front displays her boudoir.  
“Hm.” Is all she mutters.  
Triss, intoxicated, looks at her cold expression. “Have... You missed him, too?”  
Yennefer stares at the fire. Her long black hair swoops with her as she drinks the strong liquor. “Like I’m going to tell you.” She places the mug down delicately.  
“Just trying to make conversation.” Triss’s polite smile drops. “You know, Geralt says he doesn’t have emotions but he actually does. Wheras you, on the other hand, say you have emotions when you really don’t.”  
Yennefer shoots a glare at the wizard. “I have emotions,” She growls, “And I don’t use them alongside magic to get people to sleep with me.” With a smirk, her purple eyes illuminated by the fireplace, she awaits a delicious response.  
Instead, Triss buries the initial shock that Yennefer would stoop to that, and instead leans in. “You’re only in love with him because of a djiin. All of those nights, all of those spur of the moment nights,” She whispers now, “Aren’t genuine love.”  
“What the fuck do you know about genuine love?” Yennefer bites back, spitting in Triss’s face. In fact, it wasn’t hard to do so.  
They were leaned into each other with barely any room in between. Both fuming with anger, their cheeks and ears red, their pupils small. A silence breaks as they realize this. The fireplace crackles.  
Triss’s eyes glance to Yenn’s bodice. Specifically the hole where her breasts are on display. Her face only reddens more.  
Yennefer notices. The liquor, however, made it so she didn’t care that Triss looked. She moved her face into Triss’s, twisting her head slightly as if anticipating a kiss.  
With initial disgust, Triss slapped her.  
“Fuck!” Yennefer stumbled back, spilling her drink, “You bitch! That fucking h-“  
Triss kissed her. She gripped Yenn’s wrists on the ground and pinned her to her back, kissing her hard. She only let go when Yennefer kicked a leg into Triss’s crotch.  
“Oh gods!” Triss shrieked, rolling over holding herself and spilling her own tankard. Whining in pain she felt Yennefer crawl over top of her. She kissed her back, black hair cascading off her shoulders.  
The warmth of the fire heated their bodies as they kissed. Thanks to the alcohol, the pain subsided quickly. They lay on the floor, kissing and holding each other, hands running down each other’s dresses.

Geralt began to walk towards the den when he heard moaning. Initially thinking it was pain, he grabbed a nearby sword and lightened his footsteps. He drunkenly peeked around the corner and was shocked. Of course, his face didn’t emote this.  
He felt his already slow heartbeat quicken. He placed the sword down quietly and watched in awe as his previous lover and his current lover makeout.

“Take off your dress.” Yennefer commanded, climbing off of Triss’s hips.  
“You were just fighting me, you bitch.”  
“So were you. And now we’re having sex.”  
Triss blushed, her face only darker, “W-we are?”  
“If you want to.”  
Hesitantly and with a confirming smile, Triss attempted to take off her dress, her hands shaky from never having done this before and the alcohol. She managed to get it off with a little help, as well as letting her red kinky hair down.  
With a grin Yennefer undressed herself. This took a while, so Triss checked her crotch to see if it was even working after that kick. Seemed to be.  
A distracted Triss meant Yenn dominating over her again. She kissed her neck, sitting on her knees, she placed her hands on the mage’s freckled thighs.  
“Y-Yenn.” Triss breathed, her hands on Yennefer’s shoulders.  
“Hm?” She moved her kisses to her chest.  
“I’ve never... Done-done this before.”  
Yennefer looked up with twisted eyebrows. “What, sex?” She chuckled.  
Shaking her head, Triss replied, “No, sex with a... woman.”  
Yennefer stopped kissing. She straightened her back and thought on that for a second. “Okay.” She thought aloud - thanks to the liquor. “It’s... pretty similar. You’ll get the hang of it.”  
Triss nodded. “I thought you were going to be harsher.” She blushed, thinking about the many times she’s walked in on Yenn and Geralt. Almost always was Geralt on the bottom.  
“Do you want me to be?” Yennefer smirked and nibbled at Triss’s neck.  
“Ah!” She moaned, “Oh, maybe.” She giggled.  
Yennefer slowly pushed her onto her back. She kissed at the woman’s breasts as her hands slid down to her privates. With a gentle hand, she rubbed slowly down the lips of the vagina, almost fully wet by now.  
Triss shivered. Men barely touched down there, even Geralt, who was so used to pleasuring women. She whimpered and twitched her fingers. “O-ow.” She whispered.  
The brunette looked up. Confused at first, then her eyes widen. “Oh gods. I kicked you there.” Her hand retreated. “Let me cast a healing spell.”  
“Wow.” Triss replied in a breathy tone, “You’re being so considerate for once.” She watched the other mutter some words in Elder and float her hands over her crotch.  
Yennefer smirked when she was done. “This wasn’t so much out of compassion,” She purred, “But out of a desire to teach you the wonderful world of same sex... Well, sex.”  
She slowly pushed a finger into Triss’s entrance.  
Triss arched her back slightly, hips bucking into her fingers as she groaned, “Fuuuuck, Yeeenn!” She craned her neck which was starting to drip with sweat. With ease, Yennefer moved the finger slowly. She watched the woman below her squirm with every little movement and twist of the digit. It was a wonderful sight to behold.  
Eventually she added another finger. She pumped the fingers in and out while Triss begged her to go faster or pinpoint an area that made her belly flip.  
“Ah, ah,” Triss rhythmically moaned, “Yenn, fuck, I’m going to come.”  
Yennefer teased her insides a little bit before taking the fingers out. She crawled off the woman’s body and placed her face in front her vagina.  
With coiled hair stuck to her face from sweat, Triss panted and begged, “Please.”  
Yennefer sucked straight onto Triss’s clitoris, her hands on her lower belly.  
“Whoa!” Triss squealed, never having felt a man directly focus on that area before. She had touched herself there, but had never been licked there. “Fuck.” She whispered through shaky breaths.  
Chuckles vibrated through Triss as Yennefer enjoyed the woman’s sounds. She sucked on her hard and even put the two fingers back inside her. That made Triss beg and moan even more, twitching all over and shifting her hips. Soon enough Yennefer felt the clitoris quiver and the entrance contract. She pumped the fingers faster and sucked on her hard until finally...  
“Oh Yennefer!” Triss gasped, her back arching as she gripped the other’s hair. Her whole body trembled and her legs twitched as the release poured out of her right into Yen’s mouth.  
Yennefer swallowed what she could before coming up for air. She wiped her mouth. “So?”  
With whole body quaking, Triss chuckled and put an arm at her forehead. “That was wonderful.” She sighed, “That... was wonderful.” Her legs started to rest down onto the carpet.  
“Good. Because we’re not done yet.”  
Triss opened the eyes she was about to close.  
Yennefer sat herself on the other, aligning their hips so their vaginas would meet each other. She ran her fingers along the mage’s inner thighs and around the supple skin of her lower belly.  
“What-what’s going to happen now?” She breathed, the shaking from the orgasm subsiding but her excitement making her shiver anyway.  
Yenn’s grin only widened as she cooed, “You didn’t really think one orgasm would be enough, did you?” She slowly rolled her hips. “Only a man thinks like that.”  
Triss moaned slightly, feeling the other’s vagina lips and clit rub against hers. Warm, wet, and gentle. “Well can you blame me? I have only-ah-been with men.” She rested her hands on her chest.  
“Fair.” Yennefer moved her hips a little bit faster. Combining the recent orgasm with Yenn’s excitement made for slight moist sounds between the two’s hips.  
The mage breathed faster as the hips moved quicker. They only got quicker and quicker and she only reacted more and more. “Fuuuck.” She moaned as Yennefer rubbed their clits together and groped Triss’s breasts, leaning down to suck at them here and there. “Oh gods, Yenn,” She groaned, feeling nothing but the heat and the pleasure between her legs.

Geralt had stroked his cock slowly throughout their escalating activities, but with this current state of quick humping, he stroked quickly. He kept himself quiet. Which was easy to do. He even attuned into his heightened witcher senses to hear them even better from a distance.  
He did wonder if this was wrong at some point. But the alcohol kicked that thought away.

“Yes, yes,” Yennefer moaned, her back straight up now as she grinded herself against the woman.  
Triss moaned similarly, whining, “Yenn, Yenn, I’m clo-ah-close!”  
Their backs arched as Yennefer went as fast as she could, and just in time. With a sudden freeze of their bodies their clits vibrated and orgasms erupted through both of them. Shudders and shivers ran down their skin along with breathy gasps and mumbles.  
The two looked at each other.  
Triss swallowed.  
Yennefer stared at the woman for a bit before finally crawling off. Her legs quivered a bit but she did stand eventually.  
Triss was staring at Yenn, concerned for a moment. But she eventually turned to the side of her body. Semen and discharge pooling out of her, she looked into the fireplace.  
With a hand on the bathroom door, Yennefer looked back. She saw the outline of the mage’s body illuminated by the fire. For a moment... She smiled.

Geralt stared at his calloused hand filled with semen. He panted silently, hair stuck to his forehead and wolf medallion settling down.  
He wasn’t sure when he could walk back into the room. So he waited, by the barrels of wine and food, watching the two clean themselves up and dress themselves. They poured each other two more tankards of alcohol and finally settled back onto some pillows in front of the fire.  
He snuck to the bathroom to clean himself up before going back into the den.

Triss turned her head. “There you are, Geralt.” She sleepily cooed. Her brown eyes were droopy and her cheeks were still flushed, but it could’ve been written off as being drunk.  
“Hey. I’m going to turn in for bed.”  
Yennefer didn’t say anything but Triss nodded. “Okay. I’ll follow you in a bit.”  
Geralt nodded and looked at the dark haired one before heading up the stairs.  
Standing, Triss looked at her too. “Not saying anything makes us look more suspicious, you know.” The way she said it wasn’t mean, but out of genuine teaching. She seemed to have forgotten that Yenn knows everything about being suspicious.  
Yennefer lifted her head. “I think he already knows.” Her eyes darted back at the fire before returning to Triss. “We were being pretty loud anyway. I’m sure even that old bag of bones Vesemir knows too.”  
Triss looked scared at first. But the more she thought about she figured... Maybe it would be better this way, them knowing now instead of keeping a secret. She rubbed her arm. Her eyebrows furrowed. “I’m sorry.”  
“For what?” Yennefer softly chuckled, taking a sip of her drink.  
“For what just happened. I’m sorry if I put you in a place of-“  
Yennefer put a finger against her lips. She rubbed her upper lip with her thumb before dropping the hand. “It’s going to be okay.” She whispered.  
Triss swallowed what she felt was tears traveling up her throat. Nodding, she started to leave. “Good night.”  
However Yennefer stood up and pulled at her arm, throwing her into a kiss. The two still smelled of sex, warmth from passion, warmth from fury, and sweat.  
Triss’s eyes stared wide.  
“Good night.” Yennefer smirked and let the mage go, walking away and up the stairs.  
Triss touched her lips gently. Then felt her stomach gurgle. Oh gods, the alcohol. She rushed to the bathroom.


End file.
